The Other Path
by Veni -x- Vidi -x- Vici
Summary: A story of what would happen if Kyo had lost the game against the staff in the last volume and was expelled from the school. A Chiharu and Kyo pairing.
1. What Next?

Title: The Other Path

Chapter One: What Next?

Summary: A story of what would happen if Kyo had lost the game against the staff in the last volume and was expelled from the school. A Chiharu and Kyo pairing.

Disclaimer: I only own Girl Got Game in my dreams.

………………………

'The score stands at 24-25. We need 2 more points to win and one minute left. If we can just make this last shot, everything will be okay,' thought Kyo.

The principal was fired up and did his famous tornado move. The ball was passed from Imai to Hamaya to Yura to Kyo and finally to Eniwa. Eniwa shoots, everyone is silent and still. The ball moves slowly towards the hoop as the principal continues to hurl towards the ball.

BAM!

The principal blocks the ball and is run into the wall. Game over. Aizawa's team has lost.

'No!' was Kyo's reaction while staring at the fallen ball as everyone helped the principal up.

When the principal is finally on his feet again, he walks towards Kyo and says, "You've lost. It's time for you to go back to being a girl."

"Yes, sir" replied Kyo.

The rest of the team jumped in to defend Kyo but the principal cut them all off by saying, "It's going to be hard if you stay here Aizawa. You need to move on and start a new life as a girl again. I don't know what your father was thinking when he enrolled you here as a guy. Not everyone will accept this situation as openly as this basketball team. Today is your last day here. It's the weekend tomorrow, so move out of the dorm and enroll in another school."

"Yes, principal," replied Kyo kindly. She finally realized that the principal was really being sincere. Everything that he said was true. If she stayed here, the rest of the school would most likely shun her.

"But where will she go?" asked Eniwa a bit angrily.

"Why don't you go call your father from my office?" said the principal to Kyo.

"I don't know where he is. All I know is that he's somewhere in the United States. I have no home to go to and I have no money," said Kyo.

"She can stay with me for awhile until her father comes back. I'll help her get settled at Kang Institute, the high school that's 20 minutes from here," offered Tsuyaka generously.

"You mean our rival school," said some of the team members.

"Better there then in another city. At least Aizawa will be close by so we can visit," Yura responded coolly.

"Well then it's settled," said the principal. "I'll have my people track down your father as soon as possible, Aizawa."

With that the staff left the gym.

"So this is it," said Kyo sadly and left to go pack.

"I can't believe this is happening."

"Yeah she's one of our best players."

"It's going to be different without her here."

Those were comments tossed around by the other team members.

"We should throw Aizawa a farewell party," said Hamaya.

"Whoa, Hamaya actually said something decent," said one of the other guys.

"It's a good idea though. I'll tell her about it," said Imai.

Eniwa couldn't listen to anymore and stomped off towards the dorm.

Back in the room, Kyo was busy packing all her stuff. Eniwa entered the room but said nothing.

"I'll be leaving tomorrow. Thanks for putting up with me and keeping my secret," said Kyo.

'I still can't believe this is it. I don't want to leave. I don't want to be away from Eniwa. I can't even imagine how it will be like without seeing him everyday. This stinks. I have no money, I don't know where my dad is, and now I have to rely on the hospitality of Tsuyaka. I hate being so helpless,' thought Kyo getting a bit angry.

"I'm sorry I didn't make the shot," Eniwa finally broke the silence.

"You did your best. That's all I could have asked for," replied Kyo kindly.

They looked at each other without saying anything. Neither knew what to say or do.

Finally, Eniwa got up and said, "I'm going to go take a shower."

There was a knock on their door and Kyo got up to answer it.

"Oh, Imai it's you. What do you want? I'm kind of busy packing here," said Kyo with a small smile.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" asked Imai.

"Sure, if it's for a second," replied Kyo.

"Well, the team was thinking…" started Imai but was cut off by Kyo.

"Well, that was your second there. Actually it was almost three seconds. I'm a pretty lenient person," Kyo joked.

"Hahaha, very funny Aizawa," replied Imai. "As I was saying before, the team wants to have a farewell party for you tomorrow. We're going to hold it in the gym at 10:00 am, don't be late."

Imai started to leave but Kyo held him back.

"WAIT! Imai, I don't want a party."

"Why not, it'll be fun," Imai stared at Kyo as if she were crazy.

"I just don't want to have that party. I just want to leave here quietly. If you threw me a party, it would just make it harder for me to let go," Kyo explained.

"All right, I'll grant you your wish. Good luck with your new school Aizawa," said Imai before he left.

Kyo smiled and then closed the door. She started packing her belongings but didn't accomplish much before starting to cry a little. However, when Eniwa returned, Kyo quickly wiped away her tears and started to pack again. The room remained silent when Kyo couldn't endure it anymore.

"Let's go out for a walk," Kyo said softly.

"It's kind of late and it's cold outside," replied Chiharu.

"Please?" Kyo pleaded with puppy-dog eyes.

Chiharu agreed after he caught a glimpse of the eyes.

Once outside, the two walked to the park and sat down on the bench. Again, there was only silence.

"Please say something," said Kyo.

"What's there to say? Let's head back now," replied Chiharu calmly.

"No, can't we just talk?" asked Kyo.

"There isn't anything to talk about."

"What about how you feel," pursued Kyo.

"Isn't this hard for you or is it only me? Am I the only one who cares that we're going to drift apart and that things won't be the same again!" Kyo screamed.

"Don't you understand…" Kyo tried to continue but was cut off when Chiharu kissed her.

Kyo was shocked and couldn't say anything more.

"Of course, it's going to be hard, but we'll just have to make the best of it," said Chiharu gently.

'He does care,' thought Kyo happily.

The two shared another soft kiss and started to walk back to their room.

The next morning, Kyo woke up at 6:00 am but found that Chiharu had already left. 'Well, this is my chance to make my quiet escape,' thought Kyo.

Kyo washed up and changed. After 15 minutes, she was ready to leave. She picked up her bags, opened the door and said, "Goodbye, thanks for all the memories."

Kyo walked towards the exit of the building. As she neared the doors, the entire basketball team jumped out and surprised her.

"I thought you guys were practicing," said Kyo with a smile.

"We will, we just wanted to send you off," said Imai.

"Good Luck Aizawa!" yelled the entire team.

"Don't forget about us," said Hamaya.

"Call us when you're settled so we can visit," said Yura.

"I'll see you soon," said Chiharu.

"Yes!" replied Kyo. "Thank you everyone!" said Kyo happily as she left.

'My new life starts now,' thought Kyo as she walked down the street.

………………………

Author's Note: Hello! This is my first Girl Got Game story. This chapter was pretty short but the next one will be longer. I just wanted to set the stage with this chapter. I honestly don't know how long this story will last. All I can tell you is that I am somewhat impatient and may move the story a bit fast at times. If it does happen, just tell me and I'll try to slow it down. I hope that you will all give this story a chance and leave reviews! Thanks!


	2. A Peaceful Walk

Title: The Other Path

Chapter Two: A Peaceful Walk

Disclaimer: I don't own Girl Got Game.

Recap:

"Call us when you're settled so we can visit," said Yura.

"I'll see you soon," said Chiharu.

"Yes!" replied Kyo. "Thank you everyone!" said Kyo happily as she left.

'My new life starts now,' thought Kyo as she walked down the street.

Chapter Two

"Thanks for letting me stay Tsuyaka-senpai," said Kyo gratefully.

"No problem. You can stay for as long as you want," said Tsuyaka.

Kyo finished unpacking some of her stuff in her new room. Her new room was quite spacious since Tsuyaka was living in an apartment 10 minutes away from her old school. The walls weren't painted in any color but it still had a quaint atmosphere. Against one corner was her twin-sized bed. On another side of the wall was a desk with a chair and a radio. On that same wall, there was also a small window with a white curtain covered with a bunny design. On the third wall, there was an old dresser and a small closet.

Kyo unpacked very little since she didn't expect on staying too long. She only unpacked the essentials: clothing, a few books, toiletry items, and a few things for entertainment. Everything else was still in the boxes which Kyo shoved into the closet.

"All settled in yet?" asked Tsuyaka.

"Pretty much," answered Kyo with a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Tsuyaka asked.

"It's weird not living with Eniwa anymore. And I probably won't get to see him that often now that I have to go to Kang Institute," said Kyo.

"What do you want to eat for dinner," asked Tsuyaka trying to cheer Kyo up.

"I'm not that hungry, I think I'll just skip," Kyo replied.

"Ok, then just rest up. It's your first day at K.I. (Kang Institute) tomorrow," said Tsuyaka.

'Tomorrow will be the first day of school without Eniwa,' thought Kyo with another sigh. 'Oh well, at least I get to wear a cute girls' uniform, like I always wanted to.'

With that Kyo, shut the lights and went to sleep.

The next morning, Kyo woke up at 6:30 and got ready for school. She put on her new Kang Institute school uniform. It consisted of a back skirt that almost reached her news, black shoes, a white blouse, a gold bow, and a black jacket with the gold school emblem on the left side.

Quickly, Kyo ran to the kitchen to grab some breakfast.

"Morning Kyo, you're up early," said Tsuyaka.

"Yeah, I need to get to school early to pick up my schedule and find my classes, Actually I'm not that early, there's only 40 more minutes until class starts. Got to go! Bye!" replied Kyo.

"Here I packed you a sandwich," Tsuyaka handed Kyo a small lunchbox.

"Thanks, I'll make dinner tonight!" said Kyo with a smile.

With that, Kyo rushed out the door and into the elevator. When she reached the lobby, Kyo made a mad dash for the front door.

"BOO!"

"Wahh!" Kyo was shocked and lost her balance. 'Oh no, I'm going to fall and ruin my uniform!'

Before she hit the floor, a strong pair of arms caught her around her waist.

"Careful, you're going to ruin your dress," smirked the boy.

"Yura!" cried out Kyo. "Why are you here?"

"Surprise! Thought I would walk you to school today. What do you say?" asked Yura.

"Where's Eniwa?" asked Kyo anxiously.

"Aww, I'm hurt. I came all this way just to see you and all you care about is where your precious Eniwa is," Yura said jokingly.

"YURA!" came an angry voice behind Kyo.

"Eniwa!" said Kyo cheerily. "You came!"

"Of course. I wanted to walk you to school. But some idiot here barricaded my door!" was Chiharu's response.

"Whoops! I was rearranging my room. I guess I forgot to put the dresser back," replied Yura trying to suppress a laugh.

"It's not funny!" growled Chiharu.

"I'm just glad you're here. I was wondering when I would have time to see you again," said Kyo.

"You can see me anytime Kyo. Chiharu is too busy to deal with you," said Yura taunting Chiharu.

"Why do you always have to be so annoying!" retaliated Chiharu.

'Man, he is so fun to tease. He gets so angry every time I bring up Kyo. Hahaha,' thought Yura.

Kyo merely sweatdropped at the scene Chiharu and Yura was making.

"What's with all the racket and so early in the morning too!" said Tsuyaka who had just came down.

"Tsuyaka! We were just here to take Kyo to school," said Yura with a smile.

"Well you better hurry up! Her classes start in thirty minutes. It takes ten minutes to get there from here. She still needs to get her schedule and find her classes so stop wasting her time," said Tsuyaka in a motherly tone.

"Well let's get going then," said Yura.

"Won't you be late for school if you come with me?" asked a concerned Kyo.

"You don't have to worry, our school starts later than yours," said Chiharu.

Kyo's smile faltered a bit. 'He said our school. He means their school. It's so saddening, I'm not part of that group anymore.'

Chiharu saw her facial expression change and quickly said, "Let's get going, you don't want to make a bad first impression by being late on the first day."

Kyo smiled and said, "Okay!"

Kyo, Chiharu, and Yura turned to the right side of the sidewalk and started walking.

"Yura!" Tsuyaka called out.

"Hmm? What do you want," he asked walking back towards Tsuyaka.

Kyo and Chiharu turned around with questioning looks.

"You two can go ahead. Yura needs to help me with something," said Tsuyaka.

"Whatever," answered Chiharu and they left.

"So what do you need help with or is there another reason why you held me back," said Yura in a teasing tone.

"You know just as well as I do that they don't have enough time to be together now that they go to different schools," said Tsuyaka calmly.

"Hmm! Who knew you were such a softie. You really care about Kyo," said Yura.

"She's like a little sister me."

Meanwhile, Kyo and Chiharu were walking in silence. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence though. Kyo had a small smile plastered on her face. It made her happy that Eniwa cared enough about her to walk her to school.

Chiharu was the first to break the silence by saying, " You…uh…look nice in that uniform."

Kyo blushed and said a small thank you.

Chiharu, who was blushing a bit too, took Kyo's hand and they continued walking hand-in-hand.

It was a small gesture but it still made Kyo very happy. She knew how shy Eniwa really was.

Time passed by quickly and before the two had realized, they had arrived at Kang Institute.

"Well, we're here," said Chiharu.

"Yes we are," said Kyo.

Both were at a loss for words.

'I can't believe we're already here. I had so much fun walking with him. I wish it could have lasted longer,' thought Kyo.

CS88: This concludes chapter 2. I know it's a bit short but at least I wrote something. Anyways, sorry for taking so long to update. I have other things going on that keep me busy which makes me consistently inconsistent, if that makes any sense to you. Please review! Also, thank you to all of you who reviewed: **BattleAngelKurumi**, **StrawberryEggs**, **alchemistgrl09**, **azndubz**, **JJ**, **MacMac**, **PuppieLuva**, and **animeluver911**.


End file.
